villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sweetie
Sweetie is a villain from the Canadian children's show PAW Patrol, and the main antagonist of the Mission PAW episodes. She is the pet pup of the Princess of Barkingburg and has ambitions to rule the kingdom. She has a robotic toy frog named Busby, which serves as her minion. She is voiced by Anya Cooke in the English version. Biography "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" Sweetie first appears near the beginning of the episode when she tries to grab the crown of Barkingburg, only to be stopped by the princess. She then tries to get the crown again with the help of Busby when the princess and the earl leave, but is interrupted by Chase arriving at the castle. At night, while the princess and the earl are asleep, Sweetie uses a toy mouse to lure the royal kittens towards Chase, who has been tasked with guarding the crown, making him sneeze (due to him being allergic to cats) and get knocked into the security lasers around the crown from the force of the sneeze, triggering the alarm. While Chase is trying to turn off the alarm, Sweetie takes advantage of the distraction to use her "Vacuum Snatcher" (an extendable claw with a grabber hose) to grab the crown from afar. After Chase regains his sense of smell, he picks up on Sweetie's scent and tracks her down, realizing that she's the one who stole the crown when he sees her wearing it. Sweetie confesses to Chase and reveals that she's going to frame him for stealing the crown. Chase then calls Ryder on his bow tie Pup-Tag to inform him of Sweetie's guilt, but she takes it away from him before he says her name, and then opens a trapdoor underneath Chase through which he falls down to the dungeon. Sweetie then goes to tell the princess and earl that Chase is the thief. When the rest of the PAW Patrol arrive at the castle to find the crown and prove Chase's innocence, she realizes that Chase managed to inform Ryder of the crown's theft before she took away his bow tie Pup-Tag, and goes to hide it in the mouth of a dragon statute on the castle tower. When Ryder finds the Pup-Tag's signal and heads to the tower with the pups, Sweetie makes the suits of armor in the corridor fall over, blocking their path and forcing Rubble to use his shovel to clear them away. Unbeknownst to them however, Sweetie was spying on them through a painting on the wall, and goes back to the tower, locks the door and drops Chase's bow tie Pup-Tag into the moat to hide it. When Marshall forces the door open with his Hydro Launcher, Sweetie uses a parachute to float down to a lower floor of the castle before Ryder and the pups can see her. She then goes to show the crown to the princess and the earl, pretending to have recovered it from Chase. Sweetie then asks to be allowed to wear the crown as a reward, and the Princess agrees under the belief that she is just playing. Sweetie, now seeing herself as the Queen of Barkingburg, asks the castle butler to bring her a hundred hamburgers. When the pups get Chase out of the dungeon, he reveals to them that Sweetie is the thief, and they go to confront her. She orders for the guards to be summoned, but Chase uses his bow tie Pup-Tag (which had been recovered from the moat by Zuma) to play back a recorded video of Sweetie confessing to the crown theft to the princess and the earl and confessing to attempting to frame Chase, after which the princess scolds her and orders her to give her back her crown, but Sweetie escapes in her roadster. The PAW Patrol chase her in their vehicles, but she converts her roadster into a hoverboard and flies away, so Ryder orders Skye to go after her on her sky-cycle. Sweetie tries to lose Skye by turning her hoverboard upside-down, but it causes the crown to fall off her head. She tries to catch it by unbuckling her belt but falls from her vehicle as a result. Chase uses his landing pad to stop her from falling to her death, while Skye catches the crown. Exhausted and surrounded, Sweetie then admits defeat. As punishment for her theft of the crown and lying, Sweetie is made to stay in her doghouse surrounded with an iron fence that is too high for her to climb over. "Mission PAW: Royally Spooked" In this episode, Sweetie is trying to chase the princess and the earl out of the castle by using a remote control device hidden in Busby to control the suits of armor there so she could have the castle to herself, and the PAW Patrol come to solve the mystery of the supposed "haunting". Eventually, Ryder sees Sweetie using the remote control and orders Skye to take it from her. During the ensuing struggle, Busby's helmet comes off and the remote control chip inside it falls to the floor and breaks, causing the suits of armor to go out of control. The princess and the PAW Patrol escape through a secret passage to the backyard of the castle, but Sweetie stays inside and puts the castle on lockdown. She then tries to command the suits of armor to stop moving, but can't because the remote control chip is broken, so she calls Ryder using her pup-tag and pleads with him to help her. He agrees, but tells her that she has to unlock the castle first, but she can't because the suits of armor are blocking her path to the controls, so Ryder asks Rubble to use his mini-miner to break down the door and rescue Sweetie. After she is rescued, she tells the princess that she was just kidding around, and although she isn't mad at her, she still sends her to her doghouse as punishment again. "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne" Sweetie is first seen talking about how she wants to sit on the royal throne of Barkingburg and have everyone listen to her, and then jumps on it. The princess tells her that she doesn't belong on it. She apologizes, but requests that a picture be taken of the throne, and the earl goes to get the camera. But when the camera is triggered, a smoke bomb that Sweetie had planted in it beforehand goes off, giving her the opportunity to disengage the locks on the throne, activate a bunch of balloons on it, and fly away with it through a hatch in the roof. However, several of the balloons are popped by a crow, making her land on the castle's highest turret. While she laments about how she's going to have to find another way to make off with the throne, she overhears the earl calling Ryder on his phone, and comes up with a plan. When the PAW Patrol arrive in Barkingburg, Sweetie flies into their underwater base in her vehicle, and when they leave for the castle in the Mission PAW Cruiser, she steals the Air Patroller, takes away the PAW Patrol's control of it using Busby, and uses it to grab the throne. Skye, who was on aerial recon, notices this and chases after it. When she sees that Sweetie is piloting it, she warns Ryder about it, and he orders her to keep chasing her while he recalls the other pups back to the Mission PAW Cruiser. Sweetie then activates the Air Patroller's afterburners, which makes Skye lose control of her sky-cycle and almost fall into the water. Meanwhile, Sweetie arrives in the jungle and lands the throne in front of the Monkey Temple. She declares herself queen of the monkeys and orders them to give her all their gems, but they give her a banana instead, which she accepts and asks them to go get more. When she tastes one, she discovers that she doesn't like eating bananas, but still wants to have them. She then asks the monkeys to carry her and the throne into the temple, but Mandy tells her that she is the true Monkey Queen and has her guards try to push the throne the other way. When the PAW Patrol arrives, Mandy and her guards go to greet them, which makes the monkey's carrying the throne rush forward with it, knocking some statues off balance and putting Mandy and her guards at risk of being crushed by them. While Chase and Tracker rescue them, Sweetie retreats back to the Air Patroller. Although Marshall tries to stop Sweetie before she can leave, she uses a banana peel to make him slip, giving her time to make her escape yet again. Sweetie arrives in the tundra, where one of the penguins puts a fish in her mouth and she spits it out in disgust, then orders the penguins to never give her fish as her first royal command. For her second command, she has them build her an ice castle in the "South Sweetie Pole". However, she is seen by Jake and Everest, and the latter calls Ryder, who informs her of what Sweetie has done and tells her to stall her until the Mission PAW Cruiser arrives. With the help of the penguins, she and Jake trap Sweetie inside her ice castle by putting a chunk of ice in front of the entrance, but she makes the penguins built her a staircase by offering them a fish as a reward. Right after they finish it, the ice under the castle starts cracking due to the added weight. Sweetie makes it out before it collapses, but notices that she left the throne behind and decides to get it with the Air Patroller. Everest chases after Sweetie on her snowboard, but is too late to catch her by just a few seconds. After Zuma saves Jake from being stranded on an ice float, Sweetie comes back and grabs the throne with the Air Patroller again, but Marshall uses his Hydro Launcher to launch a device that Rocky created to allow them to regain control of the Air Patroller onto it. Rocky takes control of it and makes it come back. When Sweetie notices that Busby's control has been overwritten, she tries to control the Air Patroller herself, but Rocky makes it spin, which makes Sweetie surrender and beg him to stop. Rocky then brings Air Patroller go back to Barkinburg with the throne and Sweetie, but when he tries to land it, he accidentally makes it spin again. When he successfully lands it, Sweetie dizzily stumbles out of it and falls into the moat. Afterwards, she is yet again punished by being trapped in her doghouse. When the princess tells Sweetie to apologize for her actions, she responds by saying "I'm sorry... sorta." "Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert" ??? "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals" ??? Personality Contrary to her name, Sweetie is sneaky, antagonistic, greedy and spoiled, but she can also put on a sweet, innocent and cute facade to make others give her what she wants. She wants to be the Queen of Barkingburg at all cost, even going so far as stealing the royal crown to accomplish this. She also dislikes being treated as a "common pup". She has an evil laugh that ends in a snort, and she speaks in a British accent. Sweetie however has a weakness in overconfidence, as shown when her reign as the Queen of Barkingburg was cut short when Chase exposed her plan to the princess and the earl. Powers and Abilities Like the members of the PAW Patrol, Sweetie also has a pup-pack; hers is shown to contain an extendable claw (which she calls the "Vacuum Snatcher") that can be used to grab things from afar, as well as a parachute. Her robotic toy frog, Busby, also functions as a remote-controlled minion that she can control with her pup-tag. She owns a purple dragster that can also convert into a hovercraft. Trivia *Sweetie is the first pup in the series to be an antagonist, as well as the second animal overall (or seventh if one counts the Kitten Catastrophe Crew as separate antagonists) to be one. She is also the third female pup in the series overall, after Skye and Everest and before Ella. *Although the moving suits of armor in "Mission PAW: Royally Spooked" were remote controlled by Sweetie, it is unknown how she made the paintings move. *Sweetie is similar to another spoiled canine antagonist of the same name, Sweetie Pom Pom from Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Aristocrats Category:Usurper Category:Successful Category:Kids Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Femme Fatale